ballisticngfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr Ridge
Zephyr Ridge is an AGL Circuit located in northern Italy, in a valley at the base of the Alps. Description Perhaps the second easiest track in Ballistic NG (after Cassandra), Zephyr Ridge consists mostly of shallow corners. Set in an alpine region, this track has some significant, albeit not too rapid changes in elevation that will teach the beginning players the basics of pitch control. Zephyr Ridge is otherwise notable for its small jump, and the 180-degrees hairpin. Walkthrough For an early track, Zephyr Ridge starts off with a surprisingly difficult right corner of nearly 90 degrees. This tunnel corner is followed by a short straight and its left-hander twin, inside another small tunnel. More agile craft may be able to complete these corners by just turning, but the more reliable option (especially for faster ships) is to briefly slam the respective airbrakes (right, then left) as you approach each of these corners from outside. As you come outdoors from the second tunnel, you will fly onto another small straight, turning into a blind, descending left corner, ending under the Anisa Dima billboard. The corner is shallow enough to make taking the speed pad on the left side of the straight safe most of the time. After that, the track immediately undulates onto the right side, turning into a bit longer right hand corner, and similar left hander awaiting next. Stay close to the left bend to clear this quasi-chicane, with almost no cornering required. The next corner is a somewhat long right hander, another one close to 90 degrees. It can be deceiving due to how smooth it appears, but do not let your guard down lest you stop cornering prematurely and end up on the outer wall. On faster speeds this corner may require light right airbrake usage. Then, you will come to another small straight that ascends slightly. After it, you will be entering an open tunnel inside a high arch supported by the opposite ridge, containing a small right turn that should be easy to clear with turning only. As you exit this tunnel, you will encounter another blind descent - this time to the right – of comparable angle to the preceding corner. On slower speeds, stay outside and pitch down to clear it without issues; but if you can achieve enough speeds, you can pitch up instead to launch yourself over this downwards turn. Either way, you will come to another short tunnel, this time with perfectly straight path, ending with a small jump out of the hillside. The checkpoint awaits just after the jump, and typically you will fly high over it (but do not worry, checkpoints are crossed and registered no matter your altitude). Pitch up before the jump to gain more airtime and soften the landing. Aim to the right to make the following corners easier. After you land, there will be a left-right ascending S-bend awaiting you. If you approach it from the right side of the landing straight, you should be able to take it without airbrakes. Remember to pitch up to avoid losing speed unnecessarily as you climb. After you clear the bend and pass the G-Tek billboard (a speed pad is located just past the top of the hill, to the left), you will be greeted with another one, this time of Scorpio. It is positioned at the right side of the following sharp left turn. This time you will probably need to tap the left airbrake. The following is the 180 degrees hairpin, the hardest corner on this track. Try to take it from the outside, holding the right airbrake a bit longer than for the previous turn. If done right, your airbrake will be released as you cross the midway of the hairpin, and you will catch the speed pad tucked to the inner side of the hairpin’s exit. Then, you will fly down a soft left hander down to the set of eight speed pads, four to each side of the track, and come to the starting lane, which is in fact a smooth right hander. Approach these two corners from the left side and you should complete them without airbrakes, and this ends the lap on the Zephyr Ridge. To enter the pit, you will need to (depending on your speed) start turning just past the set of eight speed pads, or even hit the airbrake slightly as you are still flying over the pads. The pitlane on this track is actually a minor shortcut, but since it requires an extra (rather sharp) turn in comparison to the standard route, it will slow you down in effect. As you exit the pit, you will probably need to slightly hold down the right airbrake, and prepare for the upcoming tunnel right hander by staying on the left side of the first straight. Track Evolution Screenshots Screenshot 12 29 2016 4 54 29 PM.png|The start Screenshot 12 29 2016 4 55 06 PM.png|Interior of the double tunnel Screenshot 12 29 2016 4 55 50 PM.png|Exiting the second tunnel Screenshot 12 29 2016 4 59 48 PM.png|The chicane-valley Screenshot 12 28 2016 6 57 33 PM.png|The third tunnel Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 01 52 PM.png|Entrance to the fourth tunnel Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 02 31 PM.png|Interior of the fourth tunnel Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 03 40 PM.png|The cliff jump (as seen backwards) and checkpoint Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 05 35 PM.png|The S-bend climb Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 06 45 PM.png|The road to the hairpin Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 07 24 PM.png|The apex of the haipin (as seen from the grandstands) Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 08 29 PM.png|Exit from the hairpin Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 09 18 PM.png|The pit entrance Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 09 50 PM.png|Pit lane Screenshot 12 29 2016 5 10 35 PM.png|The starting grid Category:Tracks